


50 однострочников

by Givsen



Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такие непростые отношения в пятидесяти предложениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroko no Basuke. Aomine/Momoi

******#01 — Лицо**  
      Когда Момои смешно сморщивается, вычитывая Аомине за очередной прогул тренировки, он лениво думает, что у неё довольно милое лицо, а потом зевает и переворачивается на другой бок.  
  
**#02 — Ярость**  
      Ярость Аомине — это огонь и лёд, она обжигает и замораживает одновременно, проскальзывает по коже липким горячим холодом и слизывает дыхание, оставляя только желание испариться, просто перестать существовать, но Момои давно уже не боится этих вспышек — она знает, что Аомине не причинит ей вреда, в какой бы ярости он ни находился.  
  
**#03 — Жажда**  
      У Момои всегда припасена бутылка-другая воды для Аомине, но причина такой предусмотрительности вовсе не в сердобольности, а в том, что Момои, глядя на то, как Аомине жадно восполняет недостаток влаги в организме, тоже испытывает жажду, разве что несколько иной направленности.  
  
**#04 — День**  
      Днём Аомине обычно крайне сложно отыскать, потому что в своём желании найти укромный уголок и уснуть там он достиг воистину небывалых высот, но Момои тоже не лыком шита — она изучила привычки своего давнего друга от и до, поэтому когда он снова исчезает из поля зрения, растворяясь подобно утреннему туману в коридоре школы, она лишь устало вздыхает и, подбоченившись, решительно идёт на крышу.  
  
**#05 — Кривой**  
      Аомине лень учиться завязывать галстуки, так что почти каждое утро Момои начинается с того, что она, ворча, распутывает кривые узлы и делает всё как надо.  
  
**#06 — Стон**  
      Лишь единожды Аомине услышал сорвавшийся с губ Момои обескураженный стон — когда он, не спрашивая разрешения, к этим самым губам и прижался, рискуя тут же получить по морде за такие вольности, и хоть след на щеке потом держался до самого вечера, это того стоило.  
  
**#07 — Изгиб**  
      Аомине любит баскетбол с такой силой и страстью, что способен забыть практически обо всём на свете, но одна маленькая заноза с высоким звонким голосом и сердито сверкающими глазами своим мельтешением не даёт ему забыть о главном — о том, что Аомине Дайки в первую очередь всё-таки парень, которого очень легко сбить с толку будто бы ненарочной демонстрацией плавных изгибов точёной фигуры.   
  
**#08 — Чужой**  
      Аомине не любит чужаков, логично полагая, что они с собой приносят только трудности и лишнюю суету, но больше всего его бесит, что Момои практически со всеми ними легко может найти общий язык.  
  
**#09 — Шутка**  
      У Аомине, откровенно говоря, туговато с юмором, если не сказать хуже, но Момои уже давно не обижается на его спонтанные плоские шутки — она молча лупит его по шее и удаляется, громко фыркнув напоследок.  
  
**#10 — Собственность**  
      Иногда Момои страшно раздражает, что Аомине относится к ней, как к своей собственности, рыча на каждого, кто смеет проявлять к ней интерес, превышающий отметку «просто знакомые», но чаще всего Момои это льстит, хотя она никому и никогда в этом не признается.  
  
**#11 — Узкий**  
      Узкий лимонно-жёлтый топ обтягивает фигуру Момои, как вторая кожа, очерчивая аппетитную грудь и «стекая» вычурным принтом на тонкую талию, и Аомине пытается оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища, мысленно пиная себя под зад и призывая сосредоточиться на тренировке, а не пялиться на новую майку их менеджера, но надо ли говорить, что у него ничего не получается.  
  
**#12 — Осторожность**  
      Аомине практически всё воспринимает с ленивой небрежностью человека, уверенного в своих силах и возможностях, но Момои для него — неизученная и слишком хрупкая наука, поэтому к ней он относится с опасливой осторожностью, а то, чего доброго, ещё сломается — кто его потом будить на учёбу станет.  
  
**#13 — Клетка**  
      Момои иногда кажется, что Аомине похож на тигра в клетке — он так же заключён в собственную силу и мощь, упираясь головой в потолок, который остальным только снится, но жалеть его сродни попытке приласкать этого тигра, поэтому Момои лишь беспомощно наблюдает со стороны, ожидая, когда же, наконец, этого потолка коснётся кто-нибудь ещё.  
  
**#14 — Застенчивость**  
      Иногда в Момои просыпается несвойственная ей застенчивость, заставляющая её краснеть и заикаться, и чаще всего причиной этого поведения становится вовсе не Аомине, что ему категорически не нравится.  
  
**#15 — Рядом**  
      Аомине никогда никому не признается в этом, но когда Момои решила остаться с ним, поступив в ту же школу и устроившись менеджером в баскетбольный клуб, он был рад.  
  
**#16 — Семья**  
      Момои нравится думать, что они с Аомине — семья, в которой он — глупый брат, а она — умная сестра, но окружающие, которым довелось наблюдать отношения этих двоих, с подобной точкой зрения явно не согласны, потому что Аомине в такие моменты больше похож на нерадивого мужа, а Момои — на сердитую донельзя жену.  
  
**#17 — Кость**  
      — У меня просто кость тяжёлая! — уязвлённо восклицает Момои, когда Аомине, укоризненно крякнув, поднимает её на руки, и хоть у него на лице отпечатывается «Это не кость, а жопа у тебя тяжёлая», возражать ей он не рискует, а то врежет ещё.  
  
**#18 — Перец**  
      В те редкие мгновения, когда Момои берётся за готовку, Аомине предпочитает крутиться поблизости, чтобы слышать, как она, в очередной раз переборщив с перцем, смешно чихает — это ему нравится едва ли не больше, чем возможность поесть.  
  
**#19 — Возможность**  
      На самом деле, у Момои была уже целая куча возможностей объясниться с Куроко по поводу своих чувств к нему, но всякий раз её что-то останавливало — возможно, мелькающий на периферии сознания образ Аомине…  
  
**#20 — Враг**  
      У Аомине нет врагов — только соперники, и Момои иногда кажется, что это куда страшнее.  
  
**#21 — Беспомощность**  
      Момои порой ненавидит свою чисто женскую беспомощность в некоторых особенно щекотливых вопросах, но когда рядом сильный и уверенный в себе Аомине, готовый в случае чего взбодрить одним своим независимым видом, ей не так стыдно проявлять это качество.  
  
**#22 — Грязь**  
      От Аомине сложно добиться хоть каких-нибудь знаков внимания, не говоря уже о чём-то большем, но когда Момои неуверенно мнётся возле воистину необъятной лужи, перемешанной с грязью, он, не церемонясь, хватает её поперёк талии и, не слушая гневных воплей, перетаскивает на сухую сторону дороги — на этом, собственно, его забота и заканчивается.  
  
**#23 — Перевязка**  
      Момои медленно обматывает багрово-синюю ссадину на предплечье Аомине бинтом и попутно ругает его за неосмотрительность и наплевательское отношение к собственному здоровью, а сам Аомине лишь усмехается, удивляясь тому, что ей не надоедает каждый раз читать ему одни и те же лекции.  
  
**#24 — Влажный**  
      Аомине, открывая глаза, проводит ладонью по влажному от испарины лицу и чертыхается, думая, что жара и сны с участием Момои его когда-нибудь точно доконают.  
  
**#25 — Ясный**  
      — Тебе всё ясно? — заканчивает Момои, нависая над лениво приоткрывшим глаза Аомине в приступе праведного гнева за очередную пропущенную тренировку, а тот в ответ только кивает и добавляет про себя «Яснее некуда», попутно разглядывая открывающийся во всей красе вид в вырезе блузки.  
  
**#26 — Песок**  
      Аомине сложно произносить некоторые слова — они скрипят на зубах как песок, оставляя неприятный привкус на языке, но ради Момои он будет стараться снова и снова, потому что эта девица страшно любит всякие глупости, особенно в его исполнении, хотя, быть может, ей просто нравится, когда он, краснея от натуги и отводя глаза, пытается сделать ей комплимент.  
  
**#27 — Ненормальный**  
      Единственное, что действительно пугало Момои в Аомине после стольких лет, проведённых бок о бок, — это ненормальная, почти сумасшедшая ухмылка, которая искривляла его губы при встрече с Кагами.  
  
**#28 — Когти**  
      «Надо будет сказать Сатсуки, чтобы она когти свои обрезала, — почесав заживающие царапины на шее, вяло подумал Аомине, — а то команда скоро сдохнет от любопытства».  
  
**#29 — Усталость**  
      Аомине чувствует себя усталым практически постоянно, поэтому он предпочитает спать и шевелиться только в случае крайней необходимости, аккумулируя силы для баскетбольных матчей, но очень часто (если не сказать — постоянно) предаваться отдыху ему мешает Момои со своей суетой и неуёмной энергией, и когда Аомине вконец надоедает её жужжание над душой о том, что нужно не валяться, а действовать, он просто хватает её за руку и валит рядом с собой на тёплую крышу, не слушая рассерженного ворчания и игнорируя попытки освободиться, — пускай тоже отдыхает, в конце концов, а то рано или поздно она всё-таки перегреется.  
  
**#30 — Чувство**  
      Момои дополняет его, обладая теми качествами, которых в Аомине нет и быть не могло, поэтому когда она рядом, он чувствует себя по-настоящему завершённым.  
  
**#31 — Укус**  
      Кусаться нельзя — это самое жёсткое негласное правило детских баталий, но когда ты взрослый, так приятно некоторыми правилами пренебрегать, потому что таким нехитрым способом шутливую возню можно превратить во что-то более приятное для обоих — в этом Аомине убеждается каждый раз, прихватывая зубами нежную кожу на шее Момои, которая с поистине детским упрямством ведётся на эту уловку снова и снова.  
  
**#32 — Забота**  
      Аомине с большой натяжкой можно назвать заботливым и внимательным, зато у Момои этих качеств хватает на двоих, чем они в большинстве случаев и спасаются от зарождающихся конфликтов.  
  
**#33 — Жесткий**  
      Несмотря на всю свою воздушность, мягкость и типичные девичьи ужимки, Момои умеет быть жёсткой и властной — в этом Аомине убедился, когда впервые увидел её с планшетом в руках на соревнованиях.  
  
**#34 — Согласие**  
      Для Аомине согласие Момои — вещь лишняя: он может без разрешения втащить её в укромный уголок и прижаться к приоткрытым в изумлении губам, ещё он может повалить её на кровать, завернуть в одеяло и сдавить в объятиях, прерывая бесконечную суетливую беготню минуткой спокойствия — и всё это потому, что Аомине прекрасно знает, что сопротивляется Момои, как правило, из вредности, ведь по-настоящему она ему ещё ни разу не отказывала.  
  
**#35 — Ключицы**  
      Момои сложно смутить или выбить из колеи, потому что постоянно переодевающиеся перед глазами баскетболисты, сверкающие натренированными телами, закалили нервы и без того не сильно впечатлительного менеджера до состояния стальных канатов, но сохранить постное выражение лица в моменты, когда Аомине оттягивает ворот просторной футболки, демонстрируя чётко выступающие ключицы, у неё отчего-то так до сих пор и не получается.   
  
**#36 — Мятый**  
      «Одежда будет мятая», — думает Момои, открывая глаза ранним утром, затем она переводит взгляд на руку Аомине, по-хозяйски обхватывающую её талию, слышит щекочущее шею размеренное дыхание за спиной и осторожно, боясь спугнуть это мирное сонное ощущение, чувствует себя счастливой.  
  
**#37 — Истина**  
      Они не признавались друг другу в любви, не клялись в верности и не ходили за ручку, пряча смущение за нарочитой демонстрацией, более того — они так ни разу толком и не поговорили о тех отношениях, что всегда связывали их, но ни Аомине, ни Момои, несмотря на это, ни разу не усомнились в том, что их чувства взаимны — это просто в один прекрасный момент стало негласной истиной.  
  
**#38 — Радость**  
      Радовать Момои равносильно тому, чтобы радоваться самому, — в этом Аомине убедился ещё в далёком детстве, когда допивал за кривящейся от отвращения Момои тёплое молоко с противной пенкой, потому что любая тошнота и усилия стоили того, чтобы побыть в сверкающих от счастья глазах героем.  
  
**#39 — Примета**  
      Аомине не верил в приметы, с иронией относясь к заморочкам Мидоримы по поводу гороскопов и прочей астрологической чепухи, но Момои в некоторых вопросах была просто непрошибаема, поэтому ему всё равно приходилось старательно сплёвывать через левое плечо при малейшем упоминании победы на грядущем чемпионате хотя бы в те моменты, когда их суетливый менеджер находился неподалёку.  
  
**#40 — Щель**  
      — Да не подглядывал я, — уныло оправдывался Аомине, когда Момои, обнаружив внушительную щель в стене своей раздевалки, устроила всей команде заочный нагоняй, и ведь он не врал… почти.  
  
**#41 — Прямой**  
      В некоторых вопросах Аомине был прямым как палка, предпочитая честно и без обиняков высказывать своё мнение, но в других вопросах, особенно тех, что касались Момои, он начинал вилять, как пьяный водитель на дороге, так что к концу второго года обучения у команды не осталось уже никаких сомнений касательно их отношений.  
  
**#42 — Хмурый**  
      Аомине всегда ходил хмурый — вне зависимости от ситуации, погоды и настроения, даже когда он, казалось бы, радовался, брови его всё равно были сдвинуты, образуя морщинку на переносице, но Момои это никогда не расстраивало, более того — ей доставляло неимоверное удовольствие тыкать пальцем в эту морщинку и разглаживать её, ловя на себе изумлённый взгляд.  
  
**#43 — Редкий**  
      Момои приятно видеть, когда Аомине искренне радуется — не самодовольно, не с чувством собственного превосходства, а именно искренне, как в детстве, и так как это явление настолько же редкое, как снег, идущий летом, Момои старается сохранить каждую его улыбку, чтобы потом, когда станет совсем туго, напомнить, что он всё-таки очень дорог ей.  
  
**#44 — Открытый**  
      Несмотря на всю замкнутость Аомине, Момои читает его, как открытую книгу, и именно поэтому она никогда его не оставит, какие бы трудности им в будущем ни грозили.  
  
**#45 — Горячий**  
      Аомине весь напоминает ходячий обогреватель: горячая кожа, горячее дыхание, даже взгляд — и тот обжигает почти до угольков, и Момои нравится это, потому что возле него так удобно греться холодными зимними вечерами, ведь огонь, пылающий внутри Аомине, не причиняет ей вреда.  
  
**#46 — Кошмар**  
      Момои редко снятся кошмары, поэтому каждый из них — это ужас, сравнимый с разрывающей нутро паникой, но с недавних пор ей не страшно просыпаться в холодном поту от собственного крика, потому что рядом всегда спит Аомине, который, ворча что-то сонное и бессвязное, тут же прижимает её к себе, защищая от всего сразу.  
  
**#47 — Игрушка**  
      Аомине нередко говорили, что он — лишь игрушка для Момои, потому что она, на самом деле, влюблена в Куроко и только в него, но Аомине на такие заявления только криво усмехался, снисходительно думая, что ни черта эти придурки не понимают в их отношениях.  
  
**#48 — Обаяние**   
      Момои недовольно надувала губы и морщилась, завидев в руках Аомине очередное любовное письмо, которое он, как правило, комкал, не распечатывая, и кидал в урну, потому что она решительно не понимала, что в этом вечно надутом, ленивом человеке находят девушки, но ещё большей загадкой для неё было, что же она сама в нём разглядела много лет назад, раз до сих пор находилась рядом.  
  
**#49 — Глаза**  
      Глаза Аомине гипнотизировали своим стальным блеском, и Момои всякий раз не могла отделаться от колючих мурашек от его красноречивого взгляда.  
  
**#50 — Дразнить**  
      Аомине доставляло удовольствие дразнить Момои, особенно если при этом удавалось её ещё и смутить до кучи, потому что с алеющими щеками, заикающаяся и сердито фыркающая Момои, пытающаяся ответить колкостью на колкость, становилась для него особенно привлекательной. 


	2. Bleach. Ulquiorra/Orihime

**#01 — Мармелад**  
      Орихиме любит сладости, поэтому Улькиорра, вряд ли отдавая себе отчёт, каждый раз, когда наступает время кормления, кладёт на блюдце кусочек мармелада, потому что искренний восторг, отражающийся в её глазах при виде лакомства, способен растопить любой лёд.  
  
**#02 — Пленник**  
      По словам Айзена-сама, Орихиме — пленница, которую следует оберегать как от обитателей Лас Ночес, так и от самой себя, однако стоит Улькиорре посмотреть на неё, в груди что-то тоскливо сжимается, и он ловит себя на мысли, что вовсе не Орихиме попала в плен, появившись в Уэко Мундо.  
  
**#03 — Адреналин**   
      Уметь сражаться и действительно побывать в бою — две разные вещи, поэтому Орихиме, раскрывая щит перед Ичиго, чтобы загородить его от Улькиорры, ощущает прилив адреналина, ведь это действительно может стоить ей жизни.  
  
**#04 — Запястье**   
      Следы от пальцев Улькиорры на запястье Орихиме не лечит специально, чтобы видеть их каждый день и напоминать себе, насколько бездушный и жестокий у неё тюремщик, хотя делать это с каждым разом становится всё сложнее.  
  
**#05 — Курица**  
      — И баба твоя — глупая курица! — припечатывает Гриммджоу, сверля Улькиорру пронзительным взглядом и не догадываясь, что тому, на самом деле, приятно, когда он называет Орихиме его женщиной.  
  
**#06 — Полоса**   
      Орихиме прикасается пальцем к щеке Улькиорры, очерчивая стекающую к подбородку полосу, и вздрагивает, когда Улькиорра дотрагивается до её лица в ответ — аккуратно, почти с придыханием, заставив сердце замереть от волнения.  
  
**#07 — Ягода**  
      Поцелуй Улькиорры отдаёт привкусом кислых, слегка недозрелых ягод, которые Орихиме любила есть горстями в детстве, — от него так же перехватывает дыхание, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.  
  
**#08 — Реакция**  
      Немного странно испытывать настолько противоречивые чувства, особенно когда от них временами начинает кружиться голова, но Улькиорра не против — он готов к такой реакции, потому что если и есть в мире что-то действительно заслуживающее внимания — это эмоции, которые он с жадностью впитывает, стремясь постичь такую неуловимую и ломкую человеческую душу.  
  
**#09 — Крыша**  
      Орихиме говорит, что наблюдать за звёздами лучше на крыше дома — так можно быть ближе к небу и загадать как можно больше желаний, а Улькиорра просто подхватывает её на руки и, не слушая возражений, взлетает выше любых крыш, чтобы смеющаяся от удивления и радости женщина не упустила ни одной падающей звезды.  
  
**#10 — Спина**  
      Спина Улькиорры прямая, словно ему в позвоночник воткнули линейку, поэтому Орихиме иногда нестерпимо хочется прикоснуться к ней, чтобы проверить — так ли это.  
  
**#11 — Фонтан**  
      — Не фонтан, — заключил Гриммджоу, разглядывая Орихиме так, что она готова была провалиться сквозь пол от смущения, однако уничтожающий взгляд Улькиорры, посланный в ответ на этот вывод, заставил её немного приободриться, ведь именно он выбирал этот наряд, а значит, ему просто обязан был нравиться её внешний вид.  
  
**#12 — Месть**  
      Орихиме предпочитает не жаловаться, когда её достают Лоли и Миноли, она молчит и упорно делает вид, что всё нормально, потому что ей не хочется вновь становиться виновницей чьей-то гибели, ведь Улькиорра не станет мстить или отчитывать глупых девчонок — он просто уничтожит их взмахом руки, не тратя времени на выслушивание оправданий.  
  
**#13 — Опыт**  
      Несмотря на всю свою силу и довлеющую мощь, Улькиорра кажется Орихиме трогательно неопытным, потому что он, будучи Пустым, совсем не знает, как жить в мире людей, и ей очень хочется стать для него опорой и поддержкой на сложном пути к адаптации.  
  
**#14 — Мир**  
      В глазах Улькиорры отражаются тоска и отчаяние, в глазах Орихиме светится надежда на лучшее; душу Улькиорры пожирают пустота и голод, в душе Орихиме теплится любовь; Улькиорра ненавидит силу Орихиме, Орихиме мирится с неприступностью Улькиорры; в мире нет больших противоположностей, чем эти двое, но именно они и составляют мир друг для друга.   
  
**#15 — Часы**  
      Часы, проведённые с Улькиоррой, теперь представляются Орихиме чем-то драгоценным, почти бесценным, и если бы она умела отрицать время, она вернулась бы в тесную комнатку, наполненную белым цветом от пола до самого потолка, чтобы ещё хоть раз встретиться глазами с прожигающим душу взглядом.  
  
**#16 — Облако**  
      Наблюдая за Улькиоррой, Орихиме часто думает, что он похож на бесшумно плывущее по коридорам облако, которое в скором времени должно превратиться в грозовую тучу…   
  
**#17 — Номер**  
      Татуировка Улькиорры кажется Орихиме клеймом, а не признаком принадлежности его к сильнейшим членам Эспады, поэтому когда ей выдаётся возможность коснуться номера на его груди, по пальцам стреляет электрический ток от желания убрать эту метку, чтобы Улькиорра хоть на мгновение перестал чувствовать себя марионеткой Айзена.  
  
**#18 — Голос**  
      Голос Улькиорры похож на ртуть — он так же плавно соскальзывает по сознанию, не оставляя следов, он травит Орихиме, превращая её уверенность в кисель, и вместе с тем он же заставляет её трепетать, но вовсе не от страха, как кажется остальным.  
  
**#19 — Жест**  
      Орихиме смотрит на протянутую к ней руку, давясь слезами, она не колеблется ни секунды, но, кажется, делает шаг навстречу целую вечность, поэтому когда пальцы хватают пустоту, на душе становится гадко, однако жест Улькиорры она ещё долго будет вспоминать с горькой нежностью, ведь таким образом он сказал ей намного больше, чем мог бы любыми, даже самыми громкими словами.  
  
**#20 — Лестница**  
      Самый долгий путь для Орихиме — это путь наверх, потому что падать можно сколько угодно, минуя все ступеньки и погружаясь в пучину отрешения, но окончательно забыться ей мешает, как ни странно, Улькиорра, потому что в этом белоснежном Аду, он — единственный, кто всё ещё может вызвать у неё какие-то эмоции.  
  
**#21 — Зрение**  
      Улькиорра говорит, что не верит в то, чего не может увидеть, и Орихиме временами очень хочет стать его глазами, чтобы показать ему мир в совершенно другом свете.  
  
**#22 — Сок**  
      — Клубнично-свекольный сок с кусочками огурцов и манго, — мечтательно говорит Орихиме, а Улькиорра озадаченно моргает, пытаясь прикинуть, в какой именно части планеты можно добыть настолько концентрированное несварение желудка.  
  
**#23 — Халат**  
      Разрисованный розовыми слонятами халат, по словам Орихиме, смотрится очень мило, особенно на Улькиорре, однако он с этим почему-то совершенно не согласен.  
  
**#24 — Химия**  
      То, что происходило между ними день за днём, в учебниках называли влечением, а в художественных книгах — химией, но Орихиме эти слова никогда не нравились, потому что их отношения с Улькиоррой не поддавались описанию и тем более не вязались с логикой, оставаясь чем-то почти запретным.  
  
**#25 — Предложение**  
      Предложения Улькиорры больше похожи на приказы, которые не подразумевают отрицательный ответ, поэтому Орихиме временами жутко страшно — вдруг он замуж её позовёт, а она по привычке согласится!  
  
**#26 — Скелет**  
      Скелеты в шкафу есть у каждого человека, независимо от того, насколько праведную жизнь он ведёт; главный скелет Орихиме всегда сидит рядом с ней и молчит, поэтому она мечтает запихать его в самый большой, самый неприступный шкаф, чтобы никто никогда не догадался о нём и о том, что ей не хочется с ним расставаться.  
  
**#27 — Привлекательность**  
      Улькиорра не писаный красавец, его внешность вообще с огромным трудом можно назвать привлекательной, но глупое сердце Орихиме, которое представляет для него едва ли не больший интерес, чем вся она целиком, каждый раз взволнованно бьётся, когда в коридоре раздаются размеренные гулкие шаги.   
  
**#28 — Зонт**  
      Улькиорра слушает смех Орихиме, которой он пятью минутами ранее вручил зонт с кривовато нарисованными роботами, и думает, что более странного существа, чем эта женщина, он ещё не встречал.  
  
**#29 — Скрытность**  
      Чувства Орихиме всегда написаны на её лице, она совершенно не умеет их скрывать, но Улькиорре это на руку, потому что только так он может понять, что делает правильно, а что — нет.  
  
**#30 — Репутация**  
      У Улькиорры довольно жуткая репутация, несмотря на то, что он всегда нордически спокоен и, по сути, не лезет на рожон, в отличие от Гриммджоу, но Орихиме всё равно не испытывает страха, даже когда явственно слышит ехидные голоса за стенами, нашёптывающие, что он убьёт её по малейшему мановению пальца Владыки.  
  
**#31 — Обращение**  
      Улькиорра зовёт её «женщина», и спустя несколько недель Орихиме начинает к этому привыкать.  
  
**#32 — Откровенность**  
      Орихиме не с кем поболтать по душам, чтобы сбросить накопившуюся в груди горечь, а с Улькиоррой её отчего-то совсем не тянет откровенничать, хотя из него получился бы образцовый слушатель.  
  
**#33 — Намек**  
      — Говори прямо, женщина, я не понимаю намёков, — цедит Улькиорра, когда Орихиме, краснея и заикаясь, безуспешно пытается объяснить ему, что у неё… те самые дни.  
  
**#34 — Провокация**  
      Орихиме не умеет флиртовать, она вообще ведёт себя довольно глупо с человеком, который ей нравится, но Улькиорра всякий раз, до синяков сжимая её запястья и до боли впиваясь в губы, говорит, что она — очень искусный провокатор, играющий на контрастах и перевоплощениях.  
  
**#35 — Обед**  
      Приём пищи для Орихиме больше не делится на завтрак, обед и ужин; приём пищи для Орихиме теперь время, когда в её комнату заходит Улькиорра.  
  
**#36 — Аргумент**  
      «Потому что!» — любимый аргумент Орихиме, и Улькиорра уже не пытается спорить с этим, потому что знает — бесполезно переубеждать упрямую женщину, особенно если она что-то намертво вбила себе в голову.  
  
**#37 — Честность**  
      — Как ты думаешь — я растолстела? — грустно спрашивает Орихиме, и лицо Улькиорры становится бледнее ещё на два тона.  
  
**#38 — Кулак**  
      Иногда Орихиме очень хочется, чтобы Улькиорра повёл себя нетипично: накричал на неё, ударил кулаком по столу, выместил злость, чтобы она начала, наконец, его ненавидеть… однако он по-прежнему нечитаемым взглядом смотрит прямо ей в душу и молчит так обличающее, что Орихиме становится стыдно за свои мысли.  
  
**#39 — Поход**  
      Орихиме смотрит из окна на простирающиеся до самого горизонта пески и внезапно думает, что надо как-нибудь уговорить Улькиорру на небольшую прогулку, ведь сидеть на одном месте крайне утомительно, даже для него.  
  
**#40 — Хитрость**  
      Круглыми глазами глядя на то, как Улькиорра скидывает косоде, Орихиме сглатывает и думает, что её маленькая хитрость с «давайте я постираю вашу форму» превзошла все ожидания.  
  
**#41 — Предпочтение**  
      — Вы предпочитаете сладкие персики или с горчицей? — интересуется Орихиме, щедро макая клубнику в чесночный соус, и желудок Улькиорры жалобно урчит, отвечая куда красноречивее своего хозяина.  
  
**#42 — Точка**  
      Точку в отношениях ставить всегда проще, чем запятую, поэтому Улькиорра, хлопнув дверью, уходит, но лишь затем, чтобы купить глупой женщине вожделенный шоколад с кокосами и корицей и триумфально вернуться.  
  
**#43 — Вес**  
      Только слова и приказы Айзена-сама имеют для Улькиорры значение, но с появлением в Лас Ночес неугомонной женщины эта уверенность трещит по швам, потому что её капризы отчего-то становятся намного весомее.  
  
**#44 — Попытка**  
      Лишь об одном жалеет Орихиме, вернувшись в родной дом после плена у арранкаров, — о том, что она не попыталась что-то сделать, а просто смирилась, с жадностью ловя последний посланный в её сторону взгляд.  
  
**#45 — Взрыв**  
      Эмоции Орихиме похожи на фейерверк, взрываясь прямо перед лицом и осыпая одеревеневшего Улькиорру цветными искорками.  
  
**#46 — Прямолинейность**  
      Вкупе с честностью Улькиорре присуща ещё и обескураживающая прямолинейность, однако Орихиме отчего-то совсем не нравятся эти качества, потому что только он может сказать ей в глаза всё то, о чём даже лучшие друзья обычно предпочитают молчать.  
  
**#47 — Терпение**  
      О терпении Улькиорры в Лас Ночес ходят легенды, и только Гриммджоу, который частенько украдкой наблюдает за тем, как этот надменный ублюдок обхаживает пленную девку, с ухмылкой думает, что Орихиме когда-нибудь доиграется, ведь даже у Улькиорры есть предел.  
  
**#48 — План**  
      От Улькиоры пахнет ветром и морозом, и каждый раз, когда он покидает комнату Орихиме, у неё возникает мысль, что при следующей встрече надо будет обязательно задержать его подольше, чтобы всласть надышаться этими ароматами.  
  
**#49 — Резинка**  
      У женщины густые длинные волосы, которые не держит ни одна резинка, поэтому Улькиорра, когда очередная резинка лопается прямо в пальцах, сдаётся и приносит, наконец, крепкую костяную заколку.  
  
**#50 — След**  
      След, что оставил Улькиорра в душе Орихиме, сложно стереть, даже если очень стараться, поэтому каждый вечер, когда входная дверь запирается на ключ, а шторы задёргиваются, солнечная девочка на некоторое время превращается в печальную дождливую осень.


	3. Noblesse. M-21/Suh Yuna

  
**#01 — Выстрел**  
      Слова М-21 похожи на выстрелы — они сухие, чёткие и звучат исключительно по делу, но с Юной он не умеет быть строгим, поэтому Тао и Такео лишь переглядываются, когда он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пытается отругать её за опоздание.

**#02 — Пропасть**  
      Между ними была пропасть из предрассудков и неодобрения окружающих, однако М-21 никогда не волновало чужое мнение, а Юна предпочитала доверять своей интуиции, так что из них получилась довольно своеобразная пара.

**#03 — Встреча**  
      Первая встреча М-21 и Юны была далека от идеала, вторая — мало чем отличалась от первой из-за стёртой памяти, но третья и последующие только укрепляли Юну в уверенности, что с каждым разом стена недоумения между ними будет становиться всё тоньше.

**#04 — Возвращение**  
      Память возвращалась не полностью, а кусками, будто кто-то подбрасывал угли в затухающий костёр, поэтому когда Юна, наконец, вспомнила все произошедшие с ней события и то, какую роль в них сыграл аджосси, она не шокировалась, а обрадовалась.

**#05 — Угроза**  
      Юне часто снились кошмары, в которых какие-то люди угрожали ей и остальным ребятам, однако в этих снах всегда приходил аджосси и спасал их из лап злоумышленников, так что через некоторое время она поняла, что совершенно безнадёжно влюбилась в него.

**#06 — Аромат**  
      Юна всегда так приятно пахнет, что М-21 невольно принюхивается, угадывая в хитросплетении ароматов, каким именно шампунем или мылом она пользовалась в этот раз.

**#07 — Осколки**  
      Сердце Юны слишком часто в последнее время разлеталось на осколки, причём каждый раз причиной этого становился один и тот же человек, хотя она этого, к счастью, не помнила…

**#08 — Кожа**  
      М-21 думает, что дотрагиваться до девушки так, чтобы она почти теряла сознание от приятных ощущений, неправильно, ведь ему нельзя быть счастливым, но каждый раз, когда он касается кожи Юны, в голове рушится очередной заслон, оставляя после себя только безумное желание быть к ней как можно ближе.

**#09 — Мечта**  
      — О чём вы мечтаете, аджосси? — спрашивает Юна, и М-21, глядя на её лучистую улыбку, лишь качает головой, думая, что ему нечего больше желать, ведь его мечта уже исполнилась.

**#10 — Острие**  
      М-21 не привыкать балансировать на лезвии бритвы, оставаясь и чуточку живым, и чуточку мёртвым, но голос Юны каждый раз практически вырывает его из небытия, заставляя отшатываться от края.

**#11 — Безрассудство**  
      Сидя на крыше и наблюдая, как Юна опять поздним вечером идёт за соком, М-21 хмурится, думая, что с её стороны такая прогулка — форменное безрассудство, затем он вспоминает себя и М-24 и, цыкнув, спрыгивает на землю, чтобы проводить её, иначе, чего доброго, опять в неприятности влипнет.

**#12 — Магия**  
      Юна никогда не влюблялась, предпочитая обходиться дружбой со сверстниками и уважительным общением со старшими, но к аджосси её тянуло так сильно, что она только изумлялась, чем же он смог её приворожить.

**#13 — Непогода**  
      Дожди всегда навевали тоску и уныние, но с недавних пор Юна полюбила их, потому что если на улице сгущались тучи, на выходе её всегда ждал аджосси с зонтиком наготове.

**#14 — Верность**  
      Даже если аджосси исчезал, подолгу бывая где-то за пределами Кореи, Юна не переживала, потому что она прекрасно знала, что женщины никогда не интересовали его настолько, чтобы тратить на них своё время.

**#15 — Огонь**  
      М-21 с виду флегматичный и очень уравновешенный, однако когда они с Юной остаются наедине, его пожирает самое настоящее адское пламя, которое не погасишь простым аутотренинтом.

**#16 — Лагерь**  
      У М-21 весьма смутное понятие о том, куда отправляют школьников, когда случаются общие поездки, но впервые став вожатым и заполучив себе в помощники Юну, он не может точно осознать — наказали его или же наоборот.

**#17 — Ножны**  
      Говорят, что женщины — ножны для своих мужчин, и М-21 готов с этим согласиться, потому что только с Юной он действительно отдыхает, она — его идеальные ножны.

**#18 — Локон**  
      У людей есть великое множество способов показывать свою симпатию, но пока Юна учится в школе, единственное, что может позволить себе М-21, — это аккуратно поправить выбившийся из тугого хвостика локон волос ей за ухо.

**#19 — Хрупкость**  
      Осознать всю хрупкость человеческой жизни Юна смогла в тот момент, когда аджосси ничком рухнул к её ногам, и тогда же она поняла, что жизнь именно этого человека ей необычайно дорога.

**#20 — Рога**  
      — Аджосси, вам очень идёт этот костюм, — тихо произнесла Юна, разглядывая ветвистые оленьи рога, которые украшали голову мрачного, словно все тучи мира, М-21.

**#21 — Понимание**  
      Сперва М-21, сам того не замечая, начинает принюхиваться, вылавливая в сонме кружащих вокруг запахов нужный; потом он старается ненавязчиво столкнуться с Юной, когда та идёт в школу или из школы; следом в нём просыпается желание быть с ней рядом постоянно, но понимание своего поведения приходит многим позже, когда Юна сама признаётся ему в любви.

**#22 — Испуг**  
      Не обнаружив Юну поздним вечером дома, М-21 пугается, но когда она, нагруженная пакетами и сумками, появляется из лифта, душевное равновесие снова приходит в норму.

**#23 — Решетка**  
      Некоторые предрассудки и излишний морализм казались Юне клеткой, поэтому ей приходилось наблюдать за аджосси с безопасного, по мнению общества, расстояния, хотя она втайне решила, что как только достигнет совершеннолетия, пройдёт сквозь любые решётки и всё-таки произнесёт лелеемые в душе слова.

**#24 — Тайна**  
      У М-21 есть секрет, о котором не знает даже вездесущий Тао, и касается он исключительно одной девушки.

**#25 — Ремень**  
      Юна никому не говорила о том, что творилось за закрытыми дверями их с М-21 спальни, но воспоминания о щелчке увесистой пряжки и тихом шорохе ремня в петлях брюк заставляли её краснеть, где бы она ни находилась и чем бы ни занималась.

**#26 — Рассвет**  
      Бессонная ночь, подготовка к экзаменам и литры выпитого кофе — ничто по сравнению с удовольствием, которое испытывает М-21, укрывая пледом уснувшую прямо за столом Юну, потому что нет ничего красивее, чем рассвет, встреченный рядом с действительно дорогим человеком, даже если он сладко посапывает, прижавшись щекой к многочисленным конспектам.

**#27 — Нос**  
      Самое чувствительное место оборотня — нос, поэтому М-21 достаточно болезненно переносит, когда Юна меняет шампунь или гель для душа, ведь тогда ему становится сложнее предугадывать её появление.

**#28 — Мишень**  
      М-21 не сближается с Юной только по одной причине: она может стать мишенью для мерзавцев, которые прекрасно знают, что легче надавить не на своего противника, а на его самое слабое место.

**#29 — Тьма**  
      Так просто погрузиться во тьму и отчаяние, но каждый день М-21 открывает глаза только ради того, чтобы услышать тёплое «С добрым утром!» и понять, что даже генномодифицированная жизнь может быть не такой уж плохой.

**#30 — Колесо**  
      Их первый поцелуй сложно назвать романтичным, потому что он случился, когда вымазанный в мазуте М-21 пытался поменять спустившее колесо, а Юна изо всех сил старалась ему помогать.

**#31 — Источник**  
      Горячие источники всегда считались местом, созданным для романтики, однако в полной мере Юна поняла это, когда оказалась в подобном месте со школьной экскурсией и аджосси в качестве вожатого.

**#32 — Непреклонность**  
      В одном М-21 непреклонен: Юна должна достигнуть совершеннолетия, прежде чем они начнут позволять себе лишнее.

**#33 — Легенда**  
      Тао — мастак сочинять легенды различной степени правдивости, поэтому мало кто реагирует на его откровенные провокации, но когда он будто бы вскользь упоминает, что Юна ходила минувшим вечером на свидание, М-21 хочется придушить его с особой жестокостью.

**#34 — Буквы**  
      М-21 нередко задумывается, откуда, собственно, взялась в его имени буква «М», причём он больше склоняется к мысли, что её производной является «Монстр», хотя Юна в корне с ним не согласна — по её мнению, его буква происходит из слова «Мужество».

**#35 — Взмах**  
      М-21 может одним взмахом руки очистить любой квартал от домов и людей, в его венах кипит сила оборотня; Юна же взмахом руки может остановить М-21, потому что только ей по силам остудить любую, даже самую сильную вспышку его ярости.

**#36 — Подол**  
      Юна нервно комкала подол выпускного платья в ожидании вердикта, однако аджосси всё никак не мог выдавить ни слова — он лишь глупо моргал, разглядывая её так, что становилось то жарко, то холодно.

**#37 — Лист**  
      Признание Юны написано на обычном листе бумаги, который она аккуратно упаковала в конверт и подложила в кабинет охраны, поэтому когда М-21 в недоумении читает написанные несколько неровным почерком строки, он сперва не понимает, что это и кому адресовано, а потом краснеет так, что Тао с Такео пугаются за его многострадальное сердце оборотня.

**#38 — Соль**  
      Вся соль их отношений состоит в том, что он считает себя недостойным, а она принимает его таким, каков он есть.

**#39 — Грань**  
      Момент истины наступает внезапно: Юна слегка пьяна то ли от пунша, то ли от собственной смелости, а М-21 со смесью страха и недоумения поддерживает её под руку, когда она едва не падает на крутой лестнице, поэтому определённая грань их отношений оказывается позади до того, как хотя бы один из них успевает это понять.

**#40 — Карта**  
      — Мы заблудились? — с трогательной растерянностью спрашивает Юна, вертя в руках огромную карту, а М-21 неопределённо пожимает плечами — не говорить же ей, что он специально заехал в такую глушь, впервые доверившись совету Тао, и теперь совершенно не понимает, как отсюда выбираться.

**#41 — Трещина**  
      На сердце М-21 много ран, о которых мало кто знает, поэтому когда на нём появляется ещё один рубец, он лишь дёргается от боли и принимает её, однако он пока не знает, что через несколько лет девушка с по имени Юна излечит его сердце полностью, оставив от ран только воспоминания.

**#42 — Вызов**  
      Каждый прожитый день для М-21 сродни вызову, поэтому когда в его жизни появляется Юна, он чуть менее резко начинает реагировать на преподносимые ему сюрпризы.

**#43 — Возраст**  
      Возраст был одной из самых больших проблем между Юной и М-21, потому что находилось достаточно доброжелателей, желающих «парню» Юны найти кого-нибудь постарше и оставить девочку в покое.

**#44 — Куст**  
      Густые кусты во дворе школы Ё-Ран скрывают лучше, чем любая маскировка, поэтому Тао обожает устраивать там засады, но чаще всего он сидит там, когда М-21 дежурит на воротах, потому что нет ничего увлекательнее, чем наблюдать, как этот пень преображается при появлении в поле зрения Юны.

**#45 — Колено**  
      М-21 не нервничает, когда выметает тонны порно-журналов из-под кровати Тао; он не нервничает, когда Шинву притаскивает видео-игру с похабным подтекстом и включает её прямо в гостиной; он остаётся спокойным, когда случайно застаёт Сейру переодевающейся в спальне, однако когда Юна внезапно приходит в юбке, которая чуть сильнее, чем того требуют приличия, открывает колени, его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, хотя внешне он, конечно, остаётся невозмутимым.

**#46 — Урок**  
      Юна редко позволяла себе отвлекаться на уроках, но чем чаще она видела аджосси, тем сложнее ей становилось сосредоточиться на учёбе.

**#47 — Знак**  
      Юна вовсе не была уверена, что её чувства к аджосси были взаимными, но когда он случайно — а возможно, специально — коснулся её руки на одной из многочисленных посиделок у директора Ли, её надежда вспыхнула с новой силой.

**#48 — Тепло**  
      Аджосси всем казался холодным и неприступным; мальчишки его побаивались, а девочки благоговели, не смея приблизиться, и только Юна знала, насколько тёплым мог быть его взгляд.

**#49 — Прошлое**  
      У них одно на двоих прошлое: он его боится, она его не помнит; у них одна на двоих тайна: он о ней молчит, она о ней не знает; и все, кто смотрит на них, понимают, что у них одно на двоих будущее, только он пока о нём не думает, а она пока о нём только мечтает.

**#50 — Рана**  
      Юна не знала, почему на губах аджосси очень редко появлялась улыбка, почему он всегда ходил хмурым и угрюмым, но в одном она не сомневалась — в её силах было помочь ему излечиться.


End file.
